a wedding, a suit, and a white rose
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Sebuah pernikahan, sebuah pakaian, dan sebuah mawar putih—KananDiaMariKanan.


_Love Live! Bukan punya saya._

a wedding, a suit, and a white rose.

© Naoya Yuuki, audioo

Kata orang cinta adalah hal yang aneh, kadang dia datang disaat kau sedang susah—menambah bebanmu atau membantumu meringankannya, atau bahkan terkadang dia akan datang disaat kau sedang senang, mampir dikehidupanmu dan ikut bersenang-senang bersama-sama denganmu. Untuk mengungkapkannya kadang butuh lebih dari sekedar kata-kata manis. Cinta kadang timbul dari hal yang tak terduga, menghabiskan waktumu bersama seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu mungkin juga akan menumbuhkan cinta, cinta juga adalah hal yang rumit. Saat seseorang mengkhianatinya, seolah ada perasaan sakit entah dimana, seolah ada luka, tapi tak terlihat.

Aku bertemu dengannya pada musim gugur tahun lalu, seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata emas, bertubuh ramping, berbicara dengan aksen luar yang sangat khas, saat pertama kali melihatnya aku berpikir bahwa dia tidak memiliki darah Jepang sama sekali, namun saat dia berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang yang sangat fasih, aku kemudian tahu dia hanyalah seseorang berdarah campuran yang mungkin datang ke Jepang untuk menemui kakek dan neneknya dan aku benar, kecuali satu hal, gadis itu memang tinggal di Jepang dan dia adalah tetanggaku, tetangga yang terpisah lebih dari tiga puluh rumah jaraknya.

Ah rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, gadis pirang bermata emas yang sangat cantik, aku masih ingat saat pertama kali gadis pirang itu berdiri di depan kelas sambil malu-malu dan menahan air matanya berkenalan kepada teman sekelasnya—ketika dia masih kelas satu SMP, saat itu aku hanya tersenyum padanya, memberikan sedikit dukungan, lucu dia adalah gadis yang sangat lucu, padahal saat itu dia sudah cukup besar untuk dapat menahan air mata karena malunya.

Lalu tiga tahun berlalu begitu saja—tanpa ada ingatan yang jelas tentangnya, aku kembali bertemu dengannya, di sebuah cafe, kami ternyata berada di universitas yang sama, jurusan yang sama, tidak hanya aku dan dia, namun ada juga Kurosawa Dia, teman kecilku—ya teman kecilku. Tidak banyak yang aku katakan pada gadis itu, tidak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulutku, hubunganku dengan gadis itu juga tidak lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas yang bertemu kembali atau hanya sebatas tetangga saja. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi Dia adalah orang yang selalu saja bercerita tentang gadis itu, bahkan saat aku sedang mengambil cuti sekolah karena keadaanku yang sempat kritis, Dia dengan senang hati akan bercerita tentang keadaan sekolah, semuanya, bahkan tentang gadis yang aku temui pada musim gugur itu pun dia ceritakan, bagaimana gadis itu pergi ke Eropa untuk bersekolah.

"Ohara Mari- _san_ ," Kata Dia.

Nama gadis itu Ohara Mari, Mari, aku memanggilnya begitu dan dia memanggilku Kanan—begitu saja, kemudian tidak ada yang spesial, kami tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa kecuali jika Dia membuka mulutnya dan membuat kami berdua terpaksa merespon padanya. Hanya membahas hal-hal kecil, hanya membahas kesukaan Dia, tidak ada yang spesial.

Mari, gadis itu memberikan sebuah kartu undangan padaku, sebuah undangan pernikahan, apakah gadis ini akan melepas kata ganti gadisnya menjadi wanita? Aku mengambil undangan itu.

"Terima kasih."

Dua patah kata, kemudian terdiam bingung. Dia mengintip ke kartu undangan yang Mari berikan padaku, segera tangan Dia memegang kedua tangan Mari setelah melihat isi dari undangan secara sekilas, serentetan pertanyaan dan ucapan selamat terucap dimulutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Kurosawa Dia memang selalu penuh dengan semangat.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Ucapku kemudian. Jarang-jarang aku mengucapkan selamat pada orang yang tidak dekat padaku.

Mari hanya tersenyum, tidak tahu senyum seperti apa yang terlukis diwajahnya, apakah dia senang? Atau kah sebuah senyum sedih? Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku, sudah pukul empat sore, sudah saatnya pulang. Aku berdehem pelan memberikan isyarat pada Dia, gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian memandang ke arahku, dengan perasaan tak enak, aku dan Dia meninggalkan Mari di sana sendirian.

Senyum si ceria Dia telah berganti menjadi senyum sedih, aku tahu, Kurosawa Dia diam-diam menyukai Ohara Mari, aku tahu karena aku selalu bersama dengannya, memperhatikannya dan Mari dari kejauhan, aku selalu ada diantara mereka berdua, aku selalu memperhatikan gelagat Dia ketika bersama dengan Mari, aku merasa, hanya merasa, bahwa Mari juga memperhatikanku dari kejauhan, aku selalu saja tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Mari saat sedang memperhatikan Dia, aku selalu dan selalu saja tertangkap basah oleh Mari ketika sedang memperhatikan mereka, namun Mari hanya diam, dia seolah tak mempedulikan apapun, tapi aku tahu, aku yakin, dia mungkin menyukaiku, karena wajahnya selalu bersemu merah, karena dia selalu salah tingkah saat aku menatapnya.

Aku mengelus kepala Dia pelan, sudah sewajarnya Ohara Mari akan menikah, walaupun dia pernah menyukai seseorang dulu, tapi mungkin itu hanyalah sebatas menyukai tanpa ada perasaan apapun, atau semua itu hanyalah sebatas cinta monyet. Aku menarik tangan Dia, memeluknya erat, membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku terkadang merasa aneh, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Kurosawa Dia yang adalah seorang perempuan, kenapa Dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Mari yang juga adalah seorang perempuan, aku selalu saja merasa aneh, hingga aku menyembunyikan semuanya, aku menyembunyikan perasaanku, keanehan itu semuanya kusembunyikan hingga tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Kanan Matsuura pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya—pada teman kecilnya, Kurosawa Dia. Apakah perasaanku pada Dia itu benar?

Aku berdiri berdua dengan Dia di depan sebuah toko kecil yang menjual pakaian seperti jas dan gaun. Kulirik Dia perlahan, matanya tak lepas dari sebuah gaun berwarna merah yang terpajang di dalam toko itu.

"Ingin melihatnya sebentar?" tanyaku.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak, tapi matanya seolah berkata sebaliknya. Dengan paksa aku menyeretnya masuk ke toko itu. "Aku yang bayar." Kataku.

Dia menolak namun aku bersikeras untuk membayar apapun yang akan dibelinya saat itu. Hingga akhirnya Dia hanya pasrah dengan paksaanku. "Hanya satu." Ujarnya kemudian membuatku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku memilih banyak baju untuk Dia. Dia dengan senang hati mengetes semua baju yang aku tunjuk padanya, hingga Dia telah memilih baju yang cocok menurutnya, kemudian dia menggenggam tanganku. "Giliranmu, aku akan membayar baju yang akan kau pilih."

Aku tidak sempat menolak dan Dia telah memberikan bermacam-macam baju untuk aku kenakan, bermacam-macam hingga jas, pakaian laki-laki itu pun aku kenakan demi Dia. "Kanan- _san,_ kau terlihat cocok mengenakan apapun termasuk stelan jas itu, kalau saja kau pergi ke pesta Mari- _san_ dengan stelan jas itu aku akan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu," Dia tertawa, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu juga sedikit bercanda, candaan yang lucu Dia.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ambil stelan jas ini, lagi pula aku tidak cocok memakai pakaian yang terlihat feminim," aku kembali masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian itu dengan pakaian yang sebelumnya kukenakan.

"Kanan- _san_ aku hanya bercanda!" aku mendengar Dia, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya yang terus-terusan mengatakan, aku hanya bercanda.

Pada akhirnya aku tetap memilih stelan jas yang Dia pilihkan untukku, juga pakaianku lebih mahal dari pada pakaian yang Dia pilih untuknya sendiri.

"Sebentar," aku kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam toko itu lalu keluar dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus rapi. "Untukmu," kataku. "Bukanya nanti saja, saat kau akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Mari." Tambahku kemudian.

Ohara Mari akan menikah minggu depan—itulah yang tertulis di kartu undangan yang Mari berikan padaku, sebentar lagi gadis pirang itu akan melepas nama Ohara miliknya. Pesta pernikahan Mari akan diselenggarakan di rumahnya, tidak jauh dari rumahku—lagi pula kami bertetangga dan kau juga sudah tahu itu. Mari pasti sangat sibuk sekarang ini, wajar saja, dia tidak pernah kelihatan sejak semester pertama, ataukah aku yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya lagi?

Aku dan Dia berhenti di pemberhentian bus—aku mengantarnya sampai dipemberhentian, bus terakhir hari itu akan pergi sebentar lagi, lalu aku membuka mulutku. "Mau menginap di rumahku hari ini?" tanyaku.

Dia tidak menjawab, namun gadis berambut hitam itu membiarkan bus itu pergi begitu saja. "Aku melewatkan bus terakhirnya."

Melihat dirinya yang membiarkan bus dan berbicara seolah semuanya tidak sengaja, aku pun tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendahului Dia. "Ayo."

Dari belakang Dia mengikutiku. Tangannya kemudian menggenggam bagian belakang bajuku, menariknya sedikit, aku masih berjalan, tidak terlalu cepat agar bajuku tidak terangkat sepenuhnya hingga aku sampai di rumah aku dikejutkan oleh seseorang.

"Kanan!" sapa Chika.

Chika adalah teman kecilku—ya selain Dia tentu saja, orang tuaku dan orang tua Chika cukup dekat hingga membuatku dan Chika berteman satu sama lain sejak kecil, namun aku tidak pernah memperkenalkannya pada Dia. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Chika, bagai tak mempedulikanku, Chika melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan You. Dari kejauhan aku dapat mendengar suara helikopter milik keluarga Ohara Mari yang terbang melintasi rumahku, Dia yang berada dibelakangku mencari asal suara helikopter itu hingga dia muncul tepat di atas rumahku dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Oh aku juga selalu ingin mempunyai helikopter pribadi seperti itu." Komentar You, gadis berambut pendek di sebelah Chika menatap ke langit mencoba melihat helikopter yang dimaksud.

Aku dan Dia tertawa. "Bisa, bisa, kalau kau mencoba berteman dengan anak dari keluarga Ohara kau mungkin bisa menaikinya suatu hari nanti."

"Aku serius, Kanan." You melipat tangannya.

"Kanan, bukannya kau ber—teman dengan Mari- _san_?" Tanya Chika.

" _Hmm_." Gumamku, topik ini adalah yang paling ingin aku hindari, aku memang berteman dengan Mari, tapi tidak cukup dekat dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Kanan- _san_?"

Dia menarik lenganku, ah aku hampir saja lupa bahwa aku mengundang Dia untuk menginap di rumahku hari ini. Aku kemudian memperkenalkan Dia kepada Chika dan You.

"Ah, aku panggil saja Chika dan dia You, salam kenal Dia!"

"Kalian tidak sopan sekali, dia ini lebih tua dari kalian loh." Sewotku.

Chika dan You hanya tertawa.

Aku lalu pamit pada Chika dan You untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggandeng tangan Dia menyeretnya masuk dan membiarkan Chika dan You hanya berdua saja.

"Kanan- _san_ ," panggil Dia.

"Maaf Dia, kamarku sedikit berantakan, oh ya Ibuku sedang di luar dan mungkin akan pulang agak malam," begitulah yang kuucapkan.

Dia hanya tertawa.

Aku melepaskan pakaianku, berganti pakaian di depan Dia—yang juga adalah seorang perempuan merupakan hal yang wajar bagiku, Dia mungkin juga menganggapnya begitu. Aku dapat melihat Dia menatap punggunggu dari balik cermin yang terpasang di kamarku, dia pasti sedang memperhatikan bekas luka—yang entah karena apa sudah ada di sana, tidak ada cerita yang jelas dari bekas luka itu.

"Apakah kau belum tahu kenapa kau memiliki bekas luka yang tak bisa hilang itu Kanan- _san_?" tanya Dia seolah dapat membaca pikiranku.

Aku segera memakai piyamaku, lalu melemparkan piyama yang lain ke Dia. "Memangnya terjadi sesuatu yang besar ya padaku?" tanyaku kembali.

Dia hanya terdiam dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran saja, Kanan- _san_."

"Oh ya, aku pasti akan memakai jas yang kau belikan untukku Dia." Kemudian aku tertawa kecil.

"Jangan! Aku hanya bercanda saat itu! Kanan- _san_!"

Sayup-sayup dari luar kamarku aku dapat mendengar teriakan Chika dan You yang berkata akan pulang, aku kemudian membuka jendela kamarku yang mengarah ke arah tempat Chika dan You berada.

"Kanan! Aku pulang ya! Sampai jumpa besok."

"Kau akan datang lagi besok?" candaku.

Chika mengedipkan matanya sambil mengangkat jempolnya. "Tentu saja! Sampai aku tua, aku akan terus datang kemari!"

Chika dan You meninggalkan rumahku, hanya ada aku dan Dia sekarang.

Dia menatapku, aku balas menatap dirinya.

"Ada apa Dia?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Kau cocok mengenakan piyama itu." Kataku.

Dia menutup telinganya, "Hentikan! Pujianmu tidak akan membuatku terpesona Kanan- _san_."

Aku terus menggodanya, hingga wajah Dia memerah bak kepiting rebus. Malam itu aku menghabiskan waktu dan Dia dengan bercanda membahas ini dan itu, membuat Dia melupakan tentang Mari, tidak ada yang spesial dari Ohara Mari, dia hanya kebetulan saja lewat dikehidupan mereka, Ohara Mari kebetulan saja bertemu dengan Kanan saat musim gugur beberapa tahun yang lalu, Ohara Mari kebetulan saja bertemu dengan—aku? Kenapa aku yang bertemu dengan Mari? Tapi kenapa Dia yang jatuh cinta pada Mari? Dia telah tertidur begitu Ibuku sampai di rumah, aku menyapa ibuku lalu beranjak kembali ke kamarku dan tidur hingga hari berganti.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Dia menginap di rumahku, acara pernikahan Mari pun akhirnya diselenggarakan, hari ini di rumah besar Ohara. Aku yang menanggapi candaan Dia dengan serius akhirnya mengenakan stelan jas yang Dia belikan untukku. Dia berada disampingku, mengenakan gaun berwarna putih, rambutnya diikat memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih tak lupa sebuah kalung mutiara melilit di lehernya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari pada Mari yang menjadi pemeran utama sekarang ini. Dia menggandeng tanganku. Entah perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, entah aku bahagia atau entah aku bersedih. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskan apapun. Perasaan apa ini?

Mari dan suaminya baru saja mengucapkan sumpah mereka, seluruh tamu berdiri melemparkan kelopak-kelopak bunga ke atas. Mataku dan Mari tak sengaja saling bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Mari berpaling dengan senyum sedihnya, kemudian aku menoleh ke arah Dia. Mari tidak menatap Dia, Dia tidak menatap Mari. Kenapa aku?

"Aku akan melempar bunganya!" teriak Mari.

Para tamu undangan bersorak gembira.

Mari melempar bunganya, bunga itu tepat berada di atas kepalaku, aku kemudian mengambil bunga itu dengan mudahnya, semua tamu kemudian memberikan tepuk tangan, ada juga tamu yang berwajah kecewa karena tidak dapat menangkap bunga yang Mari lemparkan.

Mari lalu turun dari atas panggung, berjalan ke arahku dan Dia.

"Mari- _s—_

"Kanan!" Belum sempat Dia mengatakan sesuatu, Mari sudah memotong kalimatnya dengan satu kata tegas menyebut namaku.

Aku memberikan buket bunga yang aku dapatkan ke Dia, ketika Dia mencoba untuk pergi menjauh aku menahannya, menggenggam erat tangan Dia hingga dia meringis kesakitan, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Mari hanya tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang menyakitiku.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Mari." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih, Kanan." Senyum itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tanpa alasan yang jelas, Mari kemudian memberikanku setangkai bunga mawar berwarna putih. Kau tahu, simbol dari bunga mawar putih artinya adalah cinta sejati.

Dengan ragu aku mengambil bunga mawar itu. "Terima kasih, Mari. Aku juga mencintaimu." Kataku setengah berbisik, hanya Mari dan Dia saja yang dapat mendengar ucapanku yang barusan itu.

Mari mengangkat wajahnya.

Aku melemaskan genggamanku pada Dia membuat gadis berambut hitam itu melepaskan genggamanku dengan mudah, aku tidak melihat wajahnya, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Dia sekarang ini.

Karena aku sudah ingat. Aku sudah ingat semuanya.

Aku bertemu dengan Mari pada musim gugur saat Mari baru saja pindah ke kotaku, aku dan Mari selalu berbagi cerita, aku dan Mari, hanya aku dan Mari, tidak ada Dia di sana, Dia selalu memperhatikanku dari kejauhan, teman kecilku yang pemalu itu selalu saja memperhatikanku dari kejauhan. Selalu saja aku dan Mari, tanpa Dia. Lalu aku dan Mari saling jatuh cinta, tanpa mengenal batas kelamin. Dia tahu segalanya. Dia menangis ketika Dia tahu segalanya, gadis berambut hitam itu tidak jatuh cinta pada Mari dia jatuh cinta padaku. Lalu hari itu aku mengejar Mari ke bandara, Mari akan ke Eropa, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Mari, lalu aku mengejarnya hingga aku mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatku amnesia, tentu saja luka-luka itu adalah saksi bisu dari semuanya. Kemudian saat aku tersadar keadaan semuanya seolah Dia yang sedang menyukai Mari, seolah aku adalah Dia dan Dia adalah Kanan Matsuura yang mencintai Mari.

Aku menutup mataku, rasanya selama ini aku seperti sedang mencari tahu sesuatu, tapi aku tidak ingin apa yang sedang aku cari tahu itu terungkap, aku hanya ingin terus mencari hingga aku lupa bahwa aku sebenarnya telah sembuh dari amnesiaku.

Aku menarik napasku berat, "... tapi Mari, kau sudah menikah, jadi berbahagialah." Aku menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Mari.

Kurosawa Dia telah berlari keluar dari ruangan sedari tadi, Dia mungkin sedang menangis dan tak ingin seorang pun melihatnya menangis disaat semua orang berbahagia akan pernikahan Mari. Tidak ingin menarik banyak perhatian aku memutar tubuh Mari lalu menolaknya menjauh dariku, ketika Mari membalikkan tubuhnya aku sudah tidak lagi berada di sana. Aku telah pergi mengejar Kurosawa Dia.

Di taman belakang, di pinggir pantai, Kurosawa Dia tengah menangis terisak. Aku mengelus kepalanya seperti saat itu. "Dia..." kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku."

Isakan itu makin menjadi-jadi, hingga akhirnya Dia terdiam cukup lama sampai aku dapat mendengar suara ombak berkali-kali dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku memang mencintai Mari." Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Dia. "Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, semenjak aku amnesia kau adalah orang yang selalu bersamaku, Dia. Dan aku telah jatuh cinta padam. Maafkan aku yang baru saja melihatmu."

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap diriku sinis. "Apakah aku hanya pelarianmu? Setelah mengingat semuanya dan kau mendapati Mari menikahi orang lain, lalu kau menjadikan aku sebagai pelarianmu?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak berpikiran kearah sana, aku memang telah jatuh cinta pada Dia. Semua yang terjadi selama aku amnesia, segala hal yang aku lakukan selama ini dan segala hal yang Dia lakukan membuatku sadar, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, aku masih merasakan sakit ketika Mari menatapku dengan wajah sedihya, aku merasakan sakit karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya ketika Mari memberikan bunga mawar putih itu padaku. Aku tidak tahu.

"Maafkan aku Dia."

Tanpa diduga Mari telah keluar dari ruang pesta sedari tadi, dia sekarang berada di belakangku. "Kanan!" teriaknya.

Aku tahu itu adalah Mari, dari langkah kakinya, dari suara teriakannya.

Kenapa Mari? Kenapa kau mengejarku?

Mari berjalan ke arahku. Memelukku. Kurosawa Dia hanya melihat semua itu. Dia kemudian mengambil paksa bunga mawar yang Mari berikan padaku yang kuletakkan di saku jasku, lalu Dia menyodorkannya padaku. Aku mengambil kembali bunga mawar itu, aku yang masih dalam pelukan Mari kehilangan Dia, gadis itu kembali pergi meninggalkan aku dan Mari.

"Kanan, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menikah, semua ini aku lakukan agar kau mengingat semuanya." Ujar Mari.

Aku mencoba melepas pelukan yang Mari berikan. "Mari, aku—

"Aku tahu Kanan, jadi tetaplah begini hingga aku merasa puas, tetaplah diam."

Bagai tersihir oleh kalimat Mari, aku tetap terdiam hingga Mari puas memelukku, hingga kakiku pegal untuk terus berdiri, Mari kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Kejar Dia, Kanan. Kau tidak akan menemukan orang yang setulus Dia lagi setelah kau kehilangannya." Mari sepertinya tahu, tahu bahwa perasaanku padanya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"Maafkan—

Mari meletakkan telunjuknya pada mulutku. "Tolong jaga Dia, Kanan." Mari menolak tubuhku menjauh darinya, kemudian gadis pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya, aku dapat melihat dirinya menahan isak tangis. Kupeluk Mari sekali lagi hingga tangisnya pecah lalu aku berlari meninggalkan Mari sendirian menangis tersedu.

Aku terus berlari ke sana kemari mencari Kurosawa Dia yang telah meninggalkan kediaman Mari beberapa saat yang lalu, aku kemudian menemukan Kurosawa Dia berdiam diri dipemberhentian bus, aku dapat melihat bus terakhir yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan halte. Aku berjalan ke arah Dia dengan napas tersengal. Memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu perasaanku padamu itu sungguhan?" kataku. "Kau tahu aku sudah tidak mencintai Mari lagi?" aku mengeratkan pelukanku. "Sekarang aku mencintaimu Dia!"

"Aku melewatkan busku yang terakhir." Kata Dia. "Aku ingin kau mengejarku, Kanan. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kata orang cinta adalah hal yang aneh, kadang dia datang disaat kau sedang susah—menambah bebanmu atau membantumu meringankannya, atau bahkan terkadang dia akan datang disaat kau sedang senang, mampir dikehidupanmu dan ikut bersenang-senang bersama-sama denganmu. Untuk mengungkapkannya kadang butuh lebih dari sekedar kata-kata manis. Cinta kadang timbul dari hal yang tak terduga, menghabiskan waktumu bersama seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu mungkin juga akan menumbuhkan cinta, cinta juga adalah hal yang rumit. Saat seseorang mengkhianatinya, saat seseorang mencoba untuk melupakannya, seolah ada perasaan sakit entah dimana, seolah ada luka, tapi tak terlihat.

 _a wedding, a suit, and a white rose_

— _ **END**_


End file.
